


Distance

by alsin2512



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst and Feels, Gen, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3635709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alsin2512/pseuds/alsin2512
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How tragic that the distance between two hands was the same as the boundless universe.<br/>A story of Himuro and an inside to his thoughts about his relationship with Murasakibara. Takes place after the match with Seirin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distance

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me after I saw this:  
> "I’ll stop being the moon for you if you stop being a star. I’ll be a girl and you’ll be a boy and the distance between us won’t be in light years but in centimeters."  
> I read it and I started thinking about Himuro and I just think that he's kind of a tragic character and then this just happened.  
> I hope you guys enjoy it.

Himuro was walking behind Murasakibara as they headed back to their dorm after practice. His breath puffed out in the cold winter air, and Himuro hid his face in his scarf, trying to keep warm. He bumped into Murasakibara when he didn’t notice him stop walking.

“What’s wrong Atsushi?” Himuro asked.

“The moon, Muro-chin, it’s full today,” Murasakibara said.

Himuro looked up at him before turning his gaze up towards the full glossed moon. It was round and tinted yellow, a soft glow hugging close to it. Himuro laughed as the moon took the shape of a basketball being jammed into a hoop.

“Why are you laughing? That’s gross,” Murasakibara said.

Himuro ignored him his eyes still trained on the moon, defeat in his mouth.

“You know, I’ve heard people compare me and Taiga to the moon and sun,” Himuro told Murasakibara.

“Why is that person the sun?” he asked.

Himuro smiled at the annoyed tone that Murasakibara used. His dislike for Kagami was impressive.

“When he plays basketball he rushes in and attacks. He relies on instincts and skills,” Himuro said. “He’s not like me. I have to pay attention to ever move I make. I have to be constantly thinking about what I’m doing. If I don’t I’ll get defeated by people whose talent surpasses mine, like you and your friends, Atsushi.”

Himuro could feel Murasakibara’s eyes on him with the same irritation as the day of the quarter finals when they fought against Seirin. Murasakibara’s gaze was slightly different tarnished by defeat Murasakibara turned the same gaze on the moon.

“If Muro-chin is the moon then I’ll be the stars,” he said voice filled with a child’s bravado. “That way we’re up there together against that annoying person.”

Himuro felt shock ripple across his face but he let a smile grace his lips as Murasakibara looked at him again.

“Sure,” Himuro said not knowing what else he could say. “Let’s head back. It’s getting late.”

He started walking wanting to leave the conversation behind them with the moon.

“Okay,” Murasakibara said following him.

Murasakibara caught up quickly, his longer legs moving him a step ahead. Himuro let the smile fall from his lips as he fell behind Murasakibara. He wouldn’t say anything more on the matter of the moon and stars. He wouldn’t bother mentioning that the closest star to the moon was millions of miles away.

What a tragic representation of the reality between them.

He wanted to stop Murasakibara. Himuro wanted to close the distance between a floating rock and a burning cloud of gas. He wanted to reach up and rearrange the universe. He wanted to reach into the sky and rearrange the constellations, to push the sun away and drag the stars to the moon.

He felt himself smirk, the resigned smile sticking to his lips; the stars would just become suns then. After all the sun was just the closest star. The battered moon would burn within seconds, consumed by the energy of the stars. Himuro looked up at Murasakibara who was unwrapping one of his countless snacks.

“Do you want some, Muro-chin?” he asked holding out one to him.

“No, it’s alright Atsushi,” he said.

If Murasakibara was the star that would burn him through, Himuro wouldn’t mind. If Murasakibara was the one to destroy him he’d accept it gladly. After all, it didn’t have to be the sun that made Himuro shine. Although even the sun as close as it was would never touch the moon.

_I’ll stop being the moon for you if you stop being a star. I’ll be a boy and you’ll be a boy and the distance between us won’t be in light years but in centimeters._

Himuro reached out his hand and touched Murasakibara’s. He looked at their hands, both calloused by basketball training. Murasakibara’s hand dwarfed his own, and Himuro felt defeat cross his face pulling the corner of his lips up.

“What is it, Muro-chin?” Murasakibara asked.

How tragic that the distance between two hands was the same as the boundless universe.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
